


Cole in a Panic

by wargandproud



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wargandproud/pseuds/wargandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole turns up at Lavellan's door in the middle of the night freaking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole in a Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned this is a really stoopid idea I had at 2.00am this morning but I thought it was funny.

_Bang bang bang bang_

Lavellan awoke with a start, eyes snapping open at the first sign of danger. She glanced around, looking for some attacker. However, as her wits gradually returned to her, she remembered they weren't in the field at all, she was in her bed, tangled in a mess of blankets, Solas sleeping next to her through the cacophony because _of course he was_. She prodded his bare shoulder lightly but he didn't stir. She really must check what wards he used when he was sleeping in ruins, this didn't seem safe. 

_Bang bang bang._

"You need to help me!" A voice called from behind the door. 

_Cole?_

Shit. 

She quickly untangled herself and got out of bed, searching frantically around for some clothes. Bleary eyed, she pulled on the nearest thing to her, Solas' jumper and her brown trousers, the ones that made Dorian sigh theatrically whenever he saw her in them but that she couldn't be bothered to replace. Once dressed, she swung open the door, and Cole stood behind, his eyes wide and staring, practically shaking he was so terrified. 

"What's wrong Cole!?" Lavellan asked. The last time she had seen the boy so afraid was when he turned up at Haven with an army of Red Templars behind him. She prayed something similar was not about to unfold. Solas had evidently awoken, she could hear him stumbling around behind her attempting to dress, cursing as he knocked things over in his stupor. 

Cole's breathing was heavy, his face red. "Something's wrong, something's very wrong, you told me if I was more human I'd be safe but someone's done something to me." 

Lavellan jumped as Solas placed a hand on the small of her back. "What's happened?" He mumbled, eyes scrunched up against the light from the torches in the hallway. 

Cole wrang his hands. "I should have listened to you Solas, someone's got me, I'm all wrong, my head is hurting, I can't breathe right, everything hurts." 

Solas rubbed his eyes and moved to grab his staff which was by the doorway, "Okay, we'll fix it, just give me a mom-"

"Wait." Lavellan raised her arm to bar his passage, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you all wet Cole?" His thin shirt was covered in damp patches, and his hat was missing for once, his wet hair was stuck up all over the place rather than being pressed down against his head. 

He glanced down at himself and seemed surprised that she was infact correct. "Oh. One of the servant's children was lonely, so I went to the forest and caught her a nug to play with." 

Lavellan sighed and rubbed her temples. "It was raining today, wasn't it Cole?" 

By her side, Solas rolled his eyes as realisation dawned on him. "This is your's and Varric's doing," he muttered, and Lavellan shot him a dark look. He smiled infuriatingly in response then slunk back to bed, leaving her to deal with Cole alone. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to smooth out the coarse tangles that had formed overnight. "And you didn't wear a jacket or your hat or anything Cole? Or change into dry clothes when you got back?" 

Cole shook his head, confused. "No, Josephine took them, she said she needed to fix the holes. And I only have one set of clothes." That was true. She'd been meaning to talk to him about that at some point, his more human body odour was beginning to become an issue with the more delicate-nosed dignitaries. 

"You've caught a cold, Cole."

His eyes widened in fear. "How can you catch the cold? Is it magic?" 

"No. No magic." Her head fell into her hands. "It'll go away in a few days, just go back to bed and wrap up warm." She glanced back to her own bed but groaned when she saw Solas was sprawled across both halves, fully dressed and snoring gently. She bit back the curses threatening to burst from her lips.

Cole made no sound except for one solitary sneeze, which made him draw back in alarm. 

_Fen'Harel take all of you._

"Fine.  _Fine."_ She grabbed her thin slippers which she kept by the door. Her feet were hard enough to walk barefoot but the stone floors were freezing at night.

"Am I going to die?" 

"No, you're not going to die." She moved into the corridor and slammed the door behind her with the most force she could muster, savouring the string of expletives that burst from her bed. 

She linked her arm with his. "Come on, I'll get you a potion. And some dry clothes." She sniffed. "And a bath." 


End file.
